


The best night of our lives

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Prompt send by Leapyearbaby29"Lena discovers Kara sleep flies after she stays over one night. So to keep her down she lays on top of her. Cue flustered Kara in the morning."That's the last one of the prompts I will be working on but here ( https://supercorp-shipper.tumblr.com/post/169037210913/supercorp-and-supercorp-family-prompts-supercorp ) is the post with all the promts if you want to try to write some.





	The best night of our lives

It was finally Friday, Kara had been waiting anxiously all week for today, she woke up in a great mood and not even Snapper constantly complaining about everything she did affected her.

Today Lena will go to her apartment for dinner, they are going to watch some movies and she will spend the weekend over, Kara rarely had people stay the night, she could get a late Supergirl call and it would be hard to explain why she had to leave so late at night, but she had told Lena she was Supergirl a bit before they started dating so that wouldn’t be a problem.

Kara finished everything at work as fast as she could and went home to prepare everything, she decided not to cook dinner, not because she couldn’t cook, like Alex and Lena where constantly trying to tell her, but because ordering in was faster, and went to organizing the living, bringing blankets and pillows so they would be comfortable and finished by making her bed.   
The food arrived about 40 minutes later, she placed all the containers and plates by the coffee table. Lena arrived soon after and Kara opened the door almost jumping into Lena’s arms.

“Lena, I missed you!” she almost screamed and hugged Lena as thigh as she could without hurting the girl.

“Hey Kara, we saw each others this morning during lunch” Lena said laughing a bit.

“I know, I was just so excited for tonight, I barely slept yesterday because I couldn’t stop thinking about today, I almost never have people over, just Alex, but she is so busy now with the DEO and when she has some free time she tries to spend it with Sam and Ruby…”

“Kara, Kara, I get it, you are excited, I was very excited too, I never slept over at any friends house, I didn’t had many friends, and the few I had mother didn’t allowed to come over and didn’t let me go to their house either, so I was a very nervous and excited when you invited me” Lena said blushing slightly.

“You have nothing to be nervous about, come on in, dinner arrived a few minutes ago so it should still be warm, I order the green stuff you like”

“Oh good, I was worried you would try to cook something and we would starve until we could order something in the morning” Lena tried to hold back her laugh.

“Ha-ha, very funny, I’m an awesome cook for your information, I was just having a bad day” Kara said rolling her eyes.

“Right, you keep telling yourself that”

They sat on the couch and turned the TV on before starting to eat.

20 minutes later the food was gone and they got more comfortable on the couch, Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara spread the blanket over them.

2 movies later and Lena was fighting to stay awake, her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Kara asked feeling Lena getting heavier on her side, she knew Lena was tired, she always work so much, she wake up super early and finishes her work super late, besides Kara was starting to get tired herself.

“If you want to finish watching the movie I can wait” Lena said with her eyes closed.

“No, it’s ok, I’m tired too, I haven’t have a full night of sleep in a long time, but the day was very quiet today so I’m hoping we will be able to sleep all night and hopefully wake up later then we do during the week”

“Hum, alright” Lena got up from Kara’s shoulder slowly, Kara got up from the couch and pulled Lena by the hand, and they walked to the bed and sleeping almost as soon as they head hits the pillow.

It was almost 4 am when Lena woken up feeling cold, she opened her eyes slowly and turned around, Lena was still a bit sleepy and at first she thought that Kara had gotten up to do something, but after a few seconds she saw the blanket hovering over the bed and right after a few strands of blonde hair poking out of it, she got confused and tried calling Kara.

“Kara?” She tried to call softly.

“Hey Kara” she raised her voice when Kara didn’t move, but nothing seemed to work so she decided to kneel besides her and pulled Kara down using her arms and then she laid on top of Kara to keep her on the bed for the rest of the night, she fell back asleep in a few minutes using Kara as her personal heater.

When Kara woke up it was almost 9 am, she stretched a bit and looked down at the weight on top of her, she started blushing a little when she realized it was Lena and when her face went back to normal she started to caress Lena’s hair trying to wake her up softly.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Hum” Kara smiled at the little sleepy sound Lena made, everything this girl does is adorable.

“it’s morning sleepyhead, let’s get up and make breakfast”

“Just 5 more minutes” Lena said, her voice muffled as she had her head tucked on Kara’s shoulder.

“If you want, you can stay in bed while I make breakfast for us”

“I do rather not die today Kara”

“Stop being so dramatic, I’m not that bad”

“So you finally admit you are bad?” Lena said with a little smile.

“Lena please, I will make some eggs and bacon or some pancakes if you want, come on, I can manage that”

“Alright, you go and start and I will join you in a minute” Lena said still a bit sleepy.

“Ok” Kara said kissing her and getting up.

Lena turned around and closed her eyes for a few more minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom, she changed her clothes and went to the kitchen.

“Glad to see you haven’t burnt the entire kitchen”

“Ha-ha” Kara rolled her eyes and went back to making her pancakes.

“I’m just kidding”

“Lena, can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“Not that I’m complaining, don’t get me wrong, but why were you on top of me this morning?” Kara asked blushing a bit again. 

“I woke up during the night feeling cold, when I turned around I saw you floating so I started to call you so you could lay back down on the bed, I called you like, 3 times but you didn’t even moved so I put my arms on your chest and pulled you down on the bed and then I laid on top of you so you wouldn’t float again.”

“Oh” Kara said looking back at the frying pan.

“Oh Rao”

“You burned the pancakes didn’t you?” Lena said trying not to laugh. 

“No” Kara said not looking at her.

“Kara”

“Ok, I did, but in my defense I was trying to pay attention to you and got distracted”

“Whatever Kara, let me finish it for you, sit here.”

“Okay” Kara went around the kitchen island and sat on the stool behind it.

“I’m sorry about that”

“The pancake? I was only teasing you, It’s ok Kara…”

“No, no, not about the pancakes, about the floating, this haven’t happen in a long time"

“Kara, it’s ok, but what happened?”

“Sometimes, when I relax after a long day my body also relaxes, it gets very light and starts to float, I haven’t had such a good night of sleep in such a long time that my body finally got to relax and rest”

“Well, I’m glad you had a good night, I also slept really well, I don’t think I ever had such a good night”

“I hope we can do this more often” Kara said. 

“Me too”

“Have you thought about what we can do today?” Kara asked.

“We don’t have to work until Monday, so I was thinking that we could spend the day here, just relaxing, watching movies, and tomorrow we could go shopping, I need some new clothes, and we can also eat somewhere, I know some amazing places for us to go if you want”

“As long as it’s not those green places for me it’s good”

“Yeah, maybe you should choose the place” Lena said and they both laughed.

They spent the rest of the day laying on the couch watching TV, Lena on top of Kara and Kara caressing her hair.  
At night Lena went to cook dinner and they sat at the dinner table and talked about random things, they washed the dishes together, but only because Lena insisted she wanted to help, then they changed and went to bed, Lena already laying on top of Kara so she wouldn’t float around the room again. Lena fell asleep first with Kara running her fingers through her hair, and Kara fell asleep after using Lena’s steady heartbeat as a lullaby, they both slept through the whole night this time, and smiled while dreaming about each others through the majority of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another similar fic (Light Sleep) check it out if you can and tell me what you think of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
